This project is directed at the elucidation of the events that are responsible for the initiation of progression of puberty in children with diabetes mellitus. This will require investigation of the neuroendocrine changes and their effect on the gonadotropin-gonadal axis. The role of body weight and/or composition and its attendant effect on the metabolism of estradiol. The role of nutritional factors, changes in neurotransmitter function as reflected by alterations in precursor amino acids, principally tryptophan and tyrosine. These studies will involve the evaluation of the 24-hour secretory patterns of plasma LH-RH, LH, FSH, testosterone estradiol, DHEA and androstenedione. Attempts will be made to correlate the changes in adrenal androgens with the onset of the sleep-related gonadotropin "program". Various abnormal states will be investigated to explore pathophysiologic changes that may lead to a better understanding of normal physiologic mechanisms. This method of investigation should provide a comprehensive evaluation of one of the most important human processes, sexual maturation in diabetic children. It is hoped the new knowledge will yield better methods in the diagnosis and treatment of disorders of growth, development and reproduction in diabetics.